


Да прибудет с тобою Сила! или Реальность определяет восприятие

by Klea_Strix



Category: Essay - Fandom, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Essays, Gen, Illogical, Jedi, Politics, Sith, Sith machinations, musings, the education of the Jedi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Размышления на тему вселенной Звездных Войн после выхода Третьего эпизода и попытка взглянуть на мир и его главных героев после просмотра всех шести фильмов в порядке хронологии повествования.





	Да прибудет с тобою Сила! или Реальность определяет восприятие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/gifts).



«Давным-давно в одной далекой-предалекой галактике…» закончилась эпопея со Звездными войнами. Во всяком случае Джордж Лукас, создатель этой вселенной обещает, что фильмов больше не будет. В его планах теперь значатся целых два сериала -Untitled Star Wars и Untitled Clone Wars. В них он обещает рассказать, что же произошло между третьем и четвертым эпизодами. Очень похвальное желание, потому как логических неувязок осталась куча. Вот о них, а так же о мире Республики и Империи, я и хочу поговорить. Правда, в расчет берутся только фильмы. Многотомную книжную серию во многом можно рассматривать как отдельную вселенную, иногда более продуманную. Так что ограничимся киноканоном.

Сразу предупреждаю упреки в свой адрес. Я не собираюсь защищать или оправдывать какую-то из сторон, участвовавших в конфликте «джежаев» и «ситхов». Разговор пойдет только о том, что можно тут увидеть, если не следовать фанатично ни одной из доктрин. Ну и, конечно же, не обойдем мимо некоторые основополагающие логические неувязкии вопросы, возникающие, если смотреть фильмы в хронологическом порядке.

**«Космическая» сказка, покорившая зрителя**

Эту киноэпопею с полным правом можно разделить на две равные части, настолько они получились разными. И дело даже не во времени и не в красочности съемок первой трилогии. Дело в том, что канон, то есть эпизод четвертый, вышел в 1977 году и планировался как один-единственный фильм, а не прародитель целого мира. Никто не ожидал такого фурора, и уже тем более не задумывался о продолжении. Так что все нормально отнеслись к его некоторой сказочности, ведь если посмотреть внимательно, то он сделан по всем законам этого жанра – жанра сказки, фэнтази, только перенесенной в космические просторы.

Если кратко, то весь сюжет отлично можно проанализировать с помощью структурно-схематического метода. И это уже было сделано до меня. Вкратце, у нас имеется Герой в лице Люка Скайуокера, Антогонист – Дарт Вейдер, «Даритель» — Оби-Ван Кеноби и куча инопланетян в качестве «низшей мифологии». Срединная часть, как и положено, связана с древними мифологическими мотивами, в данном случае это уже практически уничтоженный Орден джедаев и их Сила, которую в каноне вполне можно трактовать как магическую энергию. Уже далее, в качестве обрамляющей части появляется и «семейный» конфликт, за которым стоит определенная социальная подоплека – разложение семейно-родовой патриархальной общины, которое выливается в противостояние отца и сына. Да и вся основная конфликтная ситуация связана с борьбой Добра и Зла, которое тут строго полюсовано.

Нынешнего же зрителя уже трудно впечатлить ссылкой на некую практически магическую Силу. Он в своей массе более эрудирован, поэтому ему требуются более научные объяснения всему происходящему. Да и мало кого сейчас устраивает строгое разделение на черное и белое — сейчас время полутонов. Все это и создает самую главную трудность в восприятии двух трилогий, как единого целого – это словно возврат к примитиву, которое даже трудно объяснить даже влиянием и деградацией Империи.

Но прежде чем перейти к этим вопросам, посмотрим на события, происходящие в первой по хронологии повествования трилогии, что включает в себя эпизоды с первого по третий.

**Первая трилогия**

Это самые последние киноленты, работа над которыми началась в 1998 году съемками первого эпизода – «Скрытая угроза», была продолжена выходом «Атаки клонов» и закончена буквально несколько недель назад премьерой эпизода третьего – «Месть ситхов».

Посмотрим на раскинувшийся перед нами мир. Галактическая Республика, объединяющая множество миров. Верховным органом правления является Сенат, куда входят представители всех звездных систем. А во главе него стоит Великий Канцлер. В принципе, с точки зрения политического управления и принципов демократии мир просто идеален, но это только кажется. Республиканское правление на такой огромной территории практически невозможно, все показанное больше похоже на ООН – Организацию Объединенных Наций или, на худой случай, Евросоюз, СНГ и другие объединения независимых государств. Единых законов для Республики нет, есть системы, которые не входят в эту Республику, хотя находятся в пределах ее территорий. Сенат, как орган власти, скорее выполняет бюрократическую, чем конкретную политическую работу. Среди ее членов процветает коррупция и позиция «своя рубашка ближе к телу». «Милое» такое общество, очень похожее на современный мир. Именно эту картину пытаются выдать за оплот Света.

Поддерживать порядок и мир в Республике призван Орден джедаев, этакий корпус миротворцев, вооруженный световыми мечами и довольно своеобразной религиозной и морально-этической доктриной. Правда, количество джедаев очень ограничено, так как основным отличительным их качеством является наличие некоей Силы, которой владеют далеко не все. Если верить объяснениям Квай-Гона в первом эпизоде, то это энергия, возникающая в результате симбиоза человека и живущих в его теле микроспопических организмов – медихлорианов (по-видимому, от лат. medius - средний, промежуточный, греч. chloros - желто-зеленый). Оби-Ван объяснял Люку более пространно –  _«Сила – энергия, создаваемая всеми живыми существами. Она окружает нас, проникает в нас, скрепляет вселенную воедино»._  Впрочем, эту невнятную эзотерическую теорию гораздо проще совместить с понятиями Темной и Светлой стороной Силы. Ведь иначе приходится признать, что это не энергия воздействует на человека, а он сам выбирает методы и цели для ее использования, в изначальном варианте она нейтральна. В дальнейшем мы будем использовать именно более научную версию из первого эпизода и рассматривать не изменившийся баланс Силы, а поступки ее носителей.

**Эпизод первый. Скрытая угроза.**

Налогообложение торговых путей к отдаленным солнечным системам стало причиной раздоров. Торговая Федерация объявила блокаду, и не только экономическую, маленькой планете Набу. Причина раздоров между ними так и осталась невыясненной, так как невозможно понять, зачем федерации потребовалась эта планета, да еще так, чтобы она открыто выступила против Канцлера и Сената, пытаясь убить его посланцев – воинов-джедаев Квай-Гона Джинна и его ученика-падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби. Все списывается на происки злобных ситхов.

Но вернемся к пока к джедаям, которые тут являются главными девствующими лицами. На первый взгляд мы видим мудрого мастера джедаев, который, тем не менее, не входит в Совет из-за своей своевольности и своего взгляда на все происходящее. Кажется, ему претит тоталитарность, свойственная забравшимися на самый верх джедаям, и их политиканство. Его ученик менее самостоятелен и больше подвержен влиянию авторитетов, к коим он в первую очередь причисляет мастера Йоду, ну и, конечно, учителя, хотя при столкновении этих двух титанов не всегда знает, какую сторону принять. Как боец Оби-Ван на своем месте, но вот жизненного опыта и сопутствующей ему мудрости этому джедаю не хватает.

Итак, эта пара проникает на планету и помогает правителю – королеве Амидале — избегнуть плена. Случай или судьба приводит их на дальнюю планету Татуин, прибежище контрабандистов, пиратов, разбойников, где процветает рабство, и не действуют законы Республики. Именно там они сталкиваются с Энакином Скайуокером, мальчиком лет 8-10, потомственным рабом. Вот тут и начинается самое интересное. У мальчика потрясающие способности, а его уровень медихлорианов много больше, чем у любого джедая, включая старейшего и опытнейшего из них магистра Йоду. Квай-Гон уверен, что это именно тот человек, который призван привести в равновесие разные стороны силы. И первое впечатление именно таково: Эни — открытый всему новому ребенок, способный на сострадание и на помощь ближнему. Он берется выиграть для новых знакомых знаменитую гонку Бунта Ив, хоть это и опасно, только чтобы у тех была возможность починить корабль и улететь. Квай-Гон же решил пойти дальше и выторговать для мальчика свободу. И у него это получилось. Он был уверен в своей правоте, особенно в свете новости, что Шми Скайуокер зачала и выносила ребенка без всякого вмешательства со стороны мужчины. Непорочное зачатие? Получается, что именно так. Или более научное объяснение: медихлорианы сами позаботились о  _«точке сосредоточения Силы»,_  и на свет родился Избранный, — то ли единственный, то ли один из, но, в любом случае, судьба у этого малыша уже не могла быть обычной. И Квай-Гон понимал это, более того, он был уверен, что они  _«встретились неслучайно, в жизни вообще не бывает случайностей»._ Он берется оберегать и учить Эни, даже вопреки мнению Совета и Оби-Вана. Тот тоже не доволен тем вниманием, что уделяется Скайуокеру, и его чувства очень напоминают ревность ученика к своему учителю, который готов отказаться от падавана в пользу этого перспективного, но опасного по мнению Совета ребенка.

Но на тот момент это не самая главная проблема: их преследует воин с навыками джедая. Дарт Мол, ситх, ученик Владыки Сидиуса, стоящего за всем этим заговором. Ситхи, исходя из виденного — это другая сторона джедаев, их антиподы. Правда, схожего у них много. Как считает Совет, ситхи были уничтожены еще тысячу лет назад. Судя по времени тогда же, когда образовалась Республика. Магистры джедаев даже мысли не могут допустить, что противники вернулись и без их «ведома». Но, тем не менее не особо пытаются разобраться в проблеме, которую опять же спихивают на того, кто ее обнаружил – на Квай-Гона с учениками.

Еще один основоопределяющий персонаж — королева Амидала или Падмэ. Красивая, внешне хрупкая женщина, которую молодой Эни принял за ангела, и память о которой накрепко засела в его сердце. Девушка молода, дерзка и своевольна, но фанатично заботится о своем народе, ради которого пойдет на все, даже на нарушение все тех же принципов демократии. Это прекрасно понимает сенатор от Набу – Палпатин. Умный политик, он показывает этой девочке, вынужденной принимать решения на благо народа  _«Республика уже не та, что была раньше, сенаторы алчны, они погрязли в раздорах. Всеобщее благо никого не волнует… Очень сомневаюсь, что Сенат как-то отреагирует на вторжение»._  И он не солгал. Хотя реакция была, но обычная для такого бюрократического органа – создать комиссию, выявить сам факт вторжения, определить степень виновности Федерации… и все, что положено в таких случаях. Но Падмэ не может ждать, когда «ее народ страдает». Выход – сменить действующего канцлера на более сильную фигуру, объявив ему вотум недоверия. И она идет на это, фактически предавая союзника, чтобы немедля решить свои проблемы с Торговой Федерацией. Фактически она сама приводит Палпатина к власти, ему как представителю пострадавшей стороны сочувствуют, отдавая голоса.

Начало военным действиям в этом конфликте положило опять же вмешательство королевы Амидалы, которая с маленькой горсткой преданных ей людей и двумя джедаями в помощь возвращается на Набу, чтобы захватить наместника Федерации. В этот конфликт оказываются втянуты и гунганы, местные жители, обитающие большей частью в подводных поселениях. Пока армия длинноухих воинов вполне успешно сражаются с превосходящими их силами противников, чье войско практически целиком состоит из дроидов, а пилоты нападают на Центр управления механическими солдатами, находящийся на орбите, джедаям приходится столкнуться с тем, кто «вымер», но очень жаждет мести за их былые заслуги. К общей трагедии, Квай-Гон погибает в схватке, Оби-Ван со всей яростью мстит за учителя, чья последняя просьба была обучить Эни и сделать из него настоящего джедая. Совету ничего не остается, как принять это решение, ведь, теперь уже мастер, Оби-Ван Кеноби намерен выполнить обещание любой ценой. Хотя у Совета все равно не было выхода, так как то, что провернул Квай-Гон это фактически шантаж.

Общая победа и зарождающиеся подозрения, что что-то начало происходить. Убит один ситх, хотя их всегда двое – учитель и ученик. Но неизвестно, кто был убит. И что вообще стоит за этим конфликтом. Хотя на ум приходит такая теория: Палпатин разыграл превосходную партию. Нападение на Набу и знание Амидалы дало ему шанс убрать Канцлера и самому занять этот пост. Торговая Федерация же стала тем стрелочником, на которого все и списалось. Стоя по обе стороны баррикад, Палпатин имеет возможность направлять действие в нужное ему русло.

 ** _Вывод_** : Меня после просмотра всей трилогии преследует одна мысль: как бы повернулась история, если бы Энакин был учеником Квай-Гона, к которому он относился как к отцу и которому он по-настоящему доверял. Этот человек был как никто близок к тому равновесию, о котором говорят джедаи и их ученики. И Йода, хоть и мудрейший, но далек от этого состояния: в нем нет жизненной интуиции, несмотря на все прожитые годы, он мастерски использует силу, но совершенно не разбирается в людях, от чьих поступков зависит многое в окружающем мире. Он отрицает страх и боль, утверждая, что они ведут к ненависти и Темной Стороне, не учитывая, что все в мире относительно. За 900 лет жизни он утратил человечность, если она вообще когда-то была, став олицетворением сухой идеи, устаревшей к тому же. За «общим благом» Йода уже не видит нужды конкретной личности. Или же за все эти годы он так и не научился понимать человеческую расу, которая не может обойтись без эмоций. Так или иначе, для мудрейшего он слишком слеп, слишком стар, слишком консервативен. В противовес ему — Палпатин, умный политик, который читает в душах и мастерски умеет это использовать. У него есть все, что есть у джедаев, и даже больше, его Сила, как будет видно позже, стоит усилий всего Совета. В любом случае, это вполне незаурядная личность.

**Эпизод второй. Атака клонов.**

Между событиями прошло десять лет. В Галактическом Сенате беспорядки, несколько тысяч солнечных систем объявили о решении выйти из состава Республики. Они требуют независимости, естественно, что воду мутит все та же Торговая Федерация, но она теперь не одинока. Сепаратисты набирают силу, а во главе их стоит бывший джедай-отступник граф Дуку, как выясняется падаван Йоды и учитель Квай-Гона, фигура во всех смыслах примечательная. В Сенате появляется предложение создать республиканскую армию, так как джедаи малочисленны и давно уже не справляются со своими обязанностями. Но не все поддерживают такое решение проблемы, Падмэ, ныне сенатор – одна из лидеров лоялистов, выступающих против нагнетания вооружения и ратующих за дипломатию. Что удивительно после ее прошлых подвигов, когда она сама предпочла решать проблемы на своей планете вооруженным путем, не дожидаясь пока начнет работать эта самая дипломатия. И самое удивительное, именно на нее начинают совершаются покушения, зачем-то. Канцлер Палпатин просит ее принять помощь от рыцарей-джедаев, ее старых знакомых Оби-Вана и его падавана Энакина Скайуокера, подающего большие надежды юноши.

Эни сильно вырос, стал отличным воином и во многом идеалистом, довольно прямолинейным при этом ищущим простые решения проблем. Он не идеальный джедай, в нем не хватает терпения и смиренности, но при этом он впитал истины и верен Кодексу чести. Вот тут мы и подходим к самому интересному: нигде в фильме законы и традиции джедаев не были озвучены полностью и даже в частичном объеме, но то, что всплывает, заставляет задуматься. Итак, исходя из слов Энакина, джедай не должен ни к кому привязываться, ничем владеть, свобода передвижения тоже ограничена. Любовь – тоже табу, вместо нее есть холодное сочувствие, как «квинтэссенция любви». Но с привязанностями у Энакина как раз и проблема. Он привязан к учителю, считает его кем-то заместо отца или старшего брата, уважает его, хотя и не без основания полагает, что тот завидует его успехам. С какой-то стороны Энакин привязан к Палпатину, который для него друг и наставник, и которому он безмерно доверяет. Так же Эни переживает за мать, ему снятся плохие сны, в которых он видит ее смерть, чувствует ее боль. А теперь еще в его жизни снова появляется Падмэ. Нет ничего удивительного, что юноша влюбляется, в конце концов, возраст этому способствует. Притом он сам понимает, что ни к чему хорошему это привести не может, он не сможет всю жизнь жить во лжи. Все могло бы остановиться на этом этапе отношений, если бы не угрожающая им опасность, заставляющая задуматься о скоротечности жизни и о том, что каждый миг может быть последним, а посему и терять то нечего.

Отдельно хочется остановиться на истории с матерью. Если вспомнить историю рождения мальчика, то можно выдвинуть следующую теорию: человек он только наполовину, и эта часть связана с матерью. Именно мать воспитала его, она привила ему основные моральные ценности. Энакин очень связан с ней, наверное, как никто из джедаев не был связан со своими предками. Может быть, именно потому в Орден принимали совсем юных детей, когда те еще не имели прочных родственных связей с родителями, точнее, когда их легко перевести на других, то есть на наставников, на учителей. Орден воспитывает своих членов с такого малолетства, что у его членов редко возникают вопросы и желание возражать старшим. Типично патриархальный принцип.

Но вернемся к Энакину и Шми. Тут дело не только родственных связях. Мать на тот период, фактически, единственная связь с человеческой частью этого существа. Убрать этот фактор, и Энакин полностью растворяется в Силе, которая лишь увеличивает его эмоции, доводя их до абсолюта. Этого его наставники не учли, когда пытались привить ему свои многовековые традиции и взгляды на жизнь. И вот, когда Энакин находит свою мать, которая умирает на его руках, у него случается кризис, как сказал бы дроид «его схемы перегорели». Он убивает всех виновных в ее смерти, убивает без разбору, не деля на взрослых и детей, мужчин и женщин. Но причина этой ненависти — всепоглощающее чувство вины. Десять лет назад он сделал выбор между будущим и матерью и теперь болью расплачивался за него. Он предал свою детскую мечту: стать джедаем, вернуться и освободить рабов. Йода неправ, когда говорит о том,  _«страх открывает доступ к Темной Стороне_ », так как _«страх рождает гнев, гнев – ненависть, ненависть — залог страданий»_. Если уж оперировать соответствующими этому миру терминами, то на Темную Сторону в данном случае ведут чувство вины и ненависть к самому себе. 

Пока Энакин разбирается со своими родственными связями и их замещением на связи любовные, Оби-Ван расследует дело о покушениях на Падмэ. Тут много неясного, более того, это самое «неясное» связано с Орденом. Из архива пропадают данные, но в своем самодовольстве архивариусы отвергают мысль об ошибке:  _«раз этого нет в Архивах, этого не существует»._ Йода и Совет не верит в предательство и попытки убийства со стороны Дуку, клановость оказывается выше доводов разума. Хотя даже у консервативно настроенного Йоды возникает мысль, что джедаи меняются — они становятся самонадеянны, склонны к «агрессивным переговорам», то есть к активным действиям вместо взвешенной дипломатии. Может это, а не влияние одного, пусть и Владыки ситха повлияло на способности в использовании Силы. Ведь еще Квай-Гон заметил, что уровень организмов-симбиотов у джедаев мал по сравнению с Энакином и Йодой. Но Энакин – уникум, а Йода довольно стар, он существо из древности. И как всякая уважающая себя политическая организация, Орден пытается скрыть свою слабость, прикрываясь опять же Высшим Благом, хотя в этом свете цинично звучит  _«Если известить Сенат, то преумножится наших противников число»._

Когда Оби-Ван находит затерянную планету Камино, то обнаруживает там целую полуторамиллионную армию послушных клонов, сделанных опять же по заказу одного из джедаев, который, правда, умер достаточно давно, чтобы опровергнуть это. Вслед за наемником, генетическим прародителем этой армии, Оби-Ван отправляется на Джаокосис, чтобы найти главу сепаратистов Дуку с его окружением и узнает, что заговор против Падмэ растет именно отсюда. Он успевает передать сообщение для Совета и тут же оказывается схвачен. Дуку пытается убедить его, что армия клонов нужна в борьбе против Дарта Сидиуса, Владыки Ситхов, который захватил власть в Сенате, а джедаи…  _«Темная Сторона Силы затуманила им зрение»._ Оби-Ван не верит, точнее не хочет верить. Пока он разбирается со своими моральными проблемами, ему на помощь спешат Энакин и Падмэ, а за ними магистры-джедаи с целой армией клонов, которую они не погнушались задействовать. Дуку бежал, как и многие другие. Но перед своим эффектным побегом, он успел ранить Оби-Вана, отрубить руку Энакину, и сразиться со своим учителем, который зеленым попрыгунчиком скакал по полю боя, размахивая огромным по сравнению с ним мечом. Но, так или иначе, это была пиррова победа: армия клонов была принята Республикой, множество джедаев нашли свою смерть, а в головах оставшихся были посеяны зерна сомнений.

 ** _Вывод_** **:**  Джедаи все больше в моих глазах теряют ореол благородных рыцарей без страха и упрека. И не столько за счет Энакина, сколько за счет Совета. Они больше напоминают военно-религиозную организацию, стремящуюся к власти. Что-то наподобие крестоносцев, которые только в песнях менестрелях да романтической литературе позднего средневековья и Возрождения были благородными и представляли собой идеал со всех точек зрениях. Не стоит читать реальную хронику событий, чтобы не разочаровываться в героях. Но именно эту хронику мы и видим перед собой. Слетает налет святости и непогрешимости, и перед нами предстают люди, которые совершают ошибки, и чьи поступки очень далеки от проповедываемых ими доктрин Света и Доброты, что будет явственно видно в дальнейшем. Пока же остается только задуматься насчет педагогических способностях «мудрейшего» Йоды:

Граф Дуку – падаван этого зеленого недоразумения, перешел на темную сторону и стал Дартом Тиранусом, верным учеником Властелина Ситхов. Его задачей было развязать конфликт, способствующей созданию послушной армии и захвату власти дартом Сидиусом.

Квай-Гон Джинн – падаван Дуку, своеволен и постоянно идет против Совета. К Энакину, по его признанию, его привела Сила. И он был готов стать его учителем практически любой ценой. Что было бы с ним дальше, если бы его не убили, одним Богам известно.

Оби-Ван Кеноби – может быть единственный из них, кто был предан Совету, но он же из всех перечисленных самый слабый.

И теперь Энакин – будущий Дарт Вейдер. Вам не кажется, что это вполне закономерный финал педагогических способностей Йоды?

При этом он совсем не склонен признавать свои ошибки. Дуку сказал правду Оби-Вану, но куда как проще поверить, что  _«к темной стороне примкнул Дуку, лгать и сеять вокруг недоверие станет он»_ , чем в то, что у них под носом вот уже порядка дюжины лет живет и действует ненавидимый ими ситх. 

**Эпизод третий. Месть ситхов.**

Прошло еще несколько лет. Точно не указано и просчитать не представляется возможным. Война клонов с дроидами в самом разгаре. Джедаи так или иначе, втянуты в нее. Палпатин с каждым годом забирает все больше власти. Верный ему Сенат просит оставаться его на посту до тех пор, пока  _«кризис не будет разрешен»_ , в переводе на человеческий — пока сепаратисты существуют, и у них есть реальный лидер. История могла бы затянуться надолго, если бы Энакин не убил одного из них. Канцлер был «захвачен», и Энакину и Оби-Вану пришлось лезть на вражеский корабль, чтобы спасти главу Сената, «отправившегося туда для переговоров».

За прошедшие несколько лет Энакин стал еще лучшим бойцом, так что ему удалось справиться с таким многоопытным бойцом, как граф Дуку. Но когда противник уже обезоружен, Энакин совершает одну из основных ошибок, поведших за собой глобальные последствия, такие как переустройство мира. Палпатина он всегда считал своим другом и наставником, а так как сам юноша испытывал нелюбовь к политике, то слушал и верил Канцлеру, многоопытному в этих делах человеку. Как теперь становится понятно, все мысли о диктатуре, которые некогда так неприятно поразили Падмэ, скорее принадлежат Палпаину, а не самому Скайуокеру. Его доверие к этому человеку настолько велико, а слова Канцлера воспринимаются как закон, что он убивает безоружного противника, а для этого нужно либо редкое хладнокровие и полная уверенность в собственной правоте, либо приступ ярости. Это наводит Дарта Сидиуса на мысль, что из Энакина выйдет идеальный ученик. Он молод, силен, он подвержен влиянию других, а главное весь как на ладони для человека, который изучал его столько лет, так что он — достаточно легкая добыча: стоит только заронить сомнения в правильности избранной стороны, предложить что-то от себя, и мальчик будет в его власти. А чтобы власть была полной, нужно поступать, как джедаи — оборвать старые связи и переложить их на себя самого.

Пункт первый программы за него выполнили сами джедаи. По «настоятельной просьбе» Канцлера юного Скайуокера ввели в Совет, но звание магистра не дали, что прямо противоречит основополагающей традиции Ордена: в Совете место только для Магистров. Притом вмешательство Канцлера было принято ими в штыки, и они не придумали ничего лучше, как порекомендовать Энакину шпионить за главой Сената, тем самым, нарушая теперь уже Кодекс чести джедая. Предложение взялся передавать Оби-Ван, и это подорвало доверие и к учителю. И вообще – шпионаж за верховным руководителем Сената тянет на измену существующей власти, особенно в свете того, что « _это не должно значится в протоколе»_.

Когда же Канцлер чутко угадывает сомнения юноши, то зерна идеи о заговоре Ордена падают на подготовленную почву. В устах Палпатина все звучит очень логично, он все объясняет, тогда как Совет чуть ли ни открытым тестом говорит Энакину, что ему не доверяют из-за его связи с Канцлером. Они и раньше не слишком доверяли Энакину, но сейчас это недоверие и подозрение просто бьют по и без того смятенному юноше. Притом оказывается, что Канцлер был прав, джедаи действительно планируют заговор против него и ради этого собираются силой надавить на Совет, опять же во имя Высшего Блага.

Но все бы ничего, если бы на это не налагалось еще одно. Падмэ беременна и очень уязвима. Энакину начинают сниться такие же сны, как и перед смертью матери. Он трактует их вполне однозначно: видения будущего. Как показывают дальнейшие события, он и тут был прав. Для него потерять Падмэ — равносильно убить в себе человека, ведь теперь она осуществляет связь с его человеческой частью, вместо матери. Он пытается предотвратить ошибку, которую совершил ранее, и выполнить данное жене обещание. Он пробует обратиться к Йоде на предмет помощи, хотя и скрепя сердце, в ответ лишь получает набор банальностей о том, что привязанность ведет к ревности, а та к Темной Стороне. Если послушать сентенции этого «мудреца», то любые чувства ведут к этой самой стороне, кроме верности Ордену, конечно.

Вот тут-то снова возникает Палпатин с занятной легендой о Дарте Плегасе Мудром, который мог спасать людей от смерти. Одно «но» в этой истории — она принадлежит ситхам, и способности эти лежат на так называемой Темной Стороне. Вкупе с  _«Совет джедаев хочет управлять Республикой. Они решили предать меня»_ получается почти сногсшибательный эффект. Но и это еще не повод для предательства, только лишь увеличение сомнений: « _Оби-Ван и Совет мне не доверяют. Что-то происходит. Я не тот джедай, каким должен быть. Я хочу большего, хоть и знаю, что нельзя»_ ,  _«Все больше я чувствую, что я в Совете чужой. Они что-то знают про Силу и скрывают это от меня»._

Тем временем Оби-Ван охотится за генералом Гривусом, последним лидером сепаратистов, и с трудом, но убивает его. Йода в это время с отрядами клонов воюет на планете вуки, где впервые перед зрителем появляется всем знакомый Чубакка. Как только приходит сообщение о смерти Гривуса, Энакин спешит обрадовать Канцлера. Вот тут и всплывает правда о его истинной сущности – Владыка Ситх. Он снова искушает юношу –  _«Ты искал жизни, исполненной смысла, осознанной»,_ снова в разговоре всплывает имя Падмэ.

Но Энакин пытается придерживаться своего долга, хотя намерения его Ордена  _«вызывают сомнения»._  Он возвращается в храм и передает информацию о Палпатине. Он предлагает свою помощь и вправе ожидать, что ее не отвергнут, ведь он выполнил свой долг, несмотря на все сомнения. Но тут Винду снова заявляет о недоверии и отправляет ждать, и, хотя видит все сомнения юноши, оставляет его бороться со своими демонами в одиночестве. Он не может сидеть на одном месте и поэтому отправляется вслед. И что он видит? Как магистр джедаев убивает безоружного старика.  _«Джедаи так не поступают»._ Только кому он это говорит — человеку, который одержим местью ситхам, который готов буквально силой насаждать Свет, и даже готов ради этого пренебречь законностью, не говоря о том, что преступает законы и традиции собственного Ордена (Вспоминаем слова Йоды о ненависти, которая является порождением страха и ведет к Темной Строне).

И вот тут Энакин делает свой выбор и становится Дартом Вейдером. Его решение, озвученное Падмэ, гласит:  _«Я никогда не предам Республику. Я сохраню верность Канцлеру, Сенату и тебе»_. И он пытается следовать обещанию до конца, даже если это ведет к очень грязным поступкам, таким как убийство собратьев по Ордену и даже юнлингов. Но, как он уже видел, все можно оправдать Высшим Благом. Этому его научили именно джедаи, и он платит им за учебу. Да, во многом его поступки напоминают одержимость, и не все можно оправдать, но это его выбор.

Тогда как Оби-Ван сделал свой. Он сразился со своим учеником, победил его, но не смог убить даже из милосердия, оставив умирать в жесточайших муках. И это человека, которого он любил «как брата» и который спасал его жизнь девять раз. У него не хватило воли и милосердия для этого, а «квинтэссенция любви» его предала. Йода же проиграл свою битву и самовольно ушел в изгнание. Лорд Вейдер выжил, и выжил благодаря своему Императору, который почувствовал опасность для своего ученика и поспешил на помощь. Падмэ умерла при родах, как и было предсказано, родив превосходных мальчика и девочку, Люка и Лею. Ее смерть стало своеобразной смертью человека-Энакина, то, что осталось, это был только Вейдер. И в конце, как апофеоз всему снова всплывает Квай-Гон, который «к бессмертию путь сумел открыть».

 ** _Вывод_** **:**  Действия джедаев довольно спорны с точки зрения законности. Я не буду говорить о моральной стороне, но они взялись защищать закон и тут же его сами нарушают. Да, действия Ордена против Сената было предопределено обеими сторонами. В этой истории нет святых, нет правых. В конце концов, Сенат тоже все сделал для «блага» -  _«Во имя блага общества Республика будет реорганизована в Первую Галактическую Империю»_. Палпатин во многом мне напомнил фигуру Наполеона, ведь тот тоже провернул тот же фокус.

Падмэ заявила:  _«Вот так свобода и умирает – под гром аплодисментов»._ Исходя из доктрины демократии, Палпатин на этот момент не нарушил ни единого закона и ни единого принципа этой самой демократии: власть большинства, равноправие граждан, защищенность их прав и свобод, верховенство закона, разделение власти и даже выборность главы государства. То, что происходило, дальше имеет право именоваться тоталитарной демократией, но по этому вопросу к Якову Тальмону.

**Вторая трилогия**

Если верить автору, то между вторым и четвертым эпизодами прошло 25 лет. Хотя, честно говоря, это вызывает сильные сомнения и нестыковки. Хотя нестыковок будет большое количество. Еще во втором эпизоде меня поразило насколько сводный брат, Оуэн Ларс выглядит старше Энакина, которому от силы 20 лет, а то и меньше. Немного оправдывает авторов сам факт, что Звездные войны, снятые в 1977 году не планировали иметь ни сиквела, ни приквела. Но даже после реанимирования пленки, звука и добавления в картину значительных кусков, связанных с облагораживанием мира, логические багги никуда не делись. Возраст — это первое, что бросается в глаза при таком хронологическом просмотре. Бедность декораций и технического оснащения списываются на то, что действие происходит на окраинах вселенной, а также иногда на упадок Империи. Хотя куклы Джима Хенсона местами смотрятся куда органичнее, чем его компьютерные двойники.

Далее всплывает фамилия Скайуокер. Это еще можно простить Люку, хотя не ясно почему тогда детей Энакина пришлось так долго искать, если мальчик жил у родственников да еще и под своей фамилией. Расчет на идиотизм Императора? Но совсем неясно как Ларсы превратились в Скайуокеров и откуда такое неприятие пути джедая у дяди Оуэна, когда своего брата он видел от силы сутки или и того меньше. Лея рассказывает о своей настоящей матери, которая умерла, когда та была «маленькой» и которую она помнит «красивой, доброй и какой-то печальной». Это кого она имела в виду? Ну, то, что Оби-Ван стал учеником Йоды, я еще могу понять, хотя все равно остается вопрос — откуда тогда достали Квай-Гона для первого эпизода? Или Оби-Ван отрекся от своего учителя? И это лишь малая часть того, что зацепило при просмотре.

Пятый и шестой эпизоды пытаются поставить финальную точку в этой борьбе добра и зла. Но только это не удается. Трудно поверить, что довольно маленькая группка повстанцев столько противостояла Императору, и их победа ознаменовала победу «Добра и справедливости». Если посмотреть на все это с позиции логики, то перед нами разворачивается борьба за власть, где в данном случае выиграли консерваторы. Они развязали новую Гражданскую войну. Или она длилась все эти годы? С трудом верится, что Император со всей своей армией клонов не подавил ее в зародыше. К тому же Звезду смерти они начали строить еще в конце третьего эпизода. Хороший у них долгострой вышел. Если посмотреть на устройство Империи, то совет был распущен незадолго до событий четвертого эпизода. Теперь губернаторы будут непосредственно управлять своими территориями. Сомнительно, что они откажутся от приобретенной власти в угоду победителям. Так что смерть Императора мало бы повлияла на общую политическую картину. Но не будем искать особой логики в сказке, здесь ее заменяют законы жанра.

**Эпизод четвертый. Новая надежда.**

Итак, в гражданской войне новый поворот. Повстанцам удалось выкрасть планы Звезды Смерти, огромного военного комплекса, способного уничтожить целую планету. Эти сведения перевозит принцесса Лея, приемная дочь сенатора Оригана с планеты Алдеран. Боясь быть захваченной Дартом Вейдером и имперскими штурмовиками, она при первой же опасности отправляет сведения, заложив их в память дроида R2D2, уже знакомого нам по всем предыдущим частям. Умный, сообразительный, храбрый, а главное удачливый малыш, главный хакер в любой команде. Самый положительный персонаж эпопеи, вызывающий только положительные эмоции. В компании с ним C-3PO, робот-переводчик гуманоидного типа, созданный еще Энакином и перешедший по наследству его дочери, правда, со стертой памятью.

Компания отправляется на Татуин, чтобы по воле случая быть найденными Люком. Юноша мучается на водосборной ферме, тогда как всей душей стремиться к звездам. Прямая параллель с отцом, который тоже мечтал в первую очередь летать, а потом уже в голову пришли все джедайские штучки. Жизнь в целом течет мирно, и вот судьба привносит в нее приключения в лице дроида. Малыш так рвется попасть к Оби-Вану Кеноби, что убегает от новых хозяев. Люку приходится его искать. Тут судьба преподносит второй сюрприз, сводя его со старым джедаем. Тот рассказывает юноше об отце, о Силе и соблазняет поехать с ним исполнять приказ принцессы. Люк — парень ответственный и разрывается между своими желаниями, но, в отличие от отца, он может пойти на компромисс, обещая помощь, но только в том, чтобы добраться до порта. Одно «но», дома его уже никто не ждет: его семья убита императорскими штурмовиками. Получается, что выбор за Люка сделали.

В городе они находят бродягу-контрабандиста Хана Соло и его пилота Чубакку, большого и мохнатого вуки. Сложно осознать, как эта парочка друг друга понимала, разговаривая на разных языках, один из которых и языком назвать трудно. Но, тем не менее, это была лучшая команда, которую Оби-Ван смог найти. Только они все равно чуть опоздали, попав на финал презентации Звезды Смерти. Более того, они сами попадают в ловушку и оказываются внутри боевой станции. Предвидел ли Оби-Ван встречу со своим бывшим падаваном или нет, но так или иначе они встретились, учитель и ученик, и снова скрестили мечи.

Дарт Вейдер, если рассматривать его в свете первой трилогии, значительно изменился. В нем уже нет страсти, двигатель его энергии — исключительно долг перед Императором. Фактически он стал идеальным джедаем, чего так добивались его учителя: ни привязанности, ни эмоций, даже гнева и ненависти нет, один сплошной долг и служение «Высшим Целям». Смущает другое, он вроде как представитель Императора, с другой — находится в подчинении губернатора, который и руководит парадом. Он советует, но не настаивает и не приказывает. Довольно странное поведение. Знал ли он, что Лея— его дочь, догадывался ли, но складывается впечатление, что убивать он ее не хотел. Все это из области догадок.

Так или иначе, судьба сводит Люка и Лею и приводит к гибели Оби-Вана. Беглецы успешно удирают, а за ним по маячку следует и Звезда Смерти. Нужно ли говорить, что в сказке должен быть happy-end. Посему победа повстанцев на данном этапе была предрешена, во многом за счет Скайуокера.

 ** _Вывод:_**  Эта победа повстанцев практически ничего не значила для Империи. Все что произошло, было в дальних пределах Галактики, так что даже пиарного хода она не давала. Никакого резонанса в обществе заметно не было. Уничтожение Звезды Смерти, конечно, подействовало на нервы Императору, но, с другой стороны, и определило основных противников. Теперь началась активная охота на Скайуокера, как обладателя Силы. Как показала практика, решение одного обладателя Силы может перевернуть мир, так что расчет был верен.

Еще один смущающий меня момент — это исчезновение тела Оби-Вана. Это можно было бы с натяжкой объяснить и светлым перерождением, и уроками Квай-Гона из загробной жизни, но только позднейшее повторение сего достославного подвига Энакином говорит об обратном. Его никто этому не учил, предположение об итоге «светлого» пути… у меня вызывает большое сомнение. Почему тогда там не было никого другого, кроме этой троицы. Напрашивается вывод, что другие просто не знали о такой возможности.

**Эпизод пятый. Империя наносит ответный удар.**

Сколько прошло времени – неясно, но уж всяко не более пары лет, хотя тут правильнее говорить о нескольких месяцах. Повстанцы окапываются по задворкам Империи. Люк и Хан Соло становятся лидерами и авторитетами для бойцов. То и дело Люк слышит голос Оби-Вана, которого он упорно называет Беном. Обычно это происходит в моменты выброса адреналина или, наоборот, в полузабытьи. Так что можно сказать, что эти явления наиболее связаны с проявлением Силы. «Бен» отсылает Люка в болота Дагоба к учителю Йоде. Так что Люк фактически является учеником Йоды, а не Оби-Вана, с которым юноша провел от силы неделю, так толком ничему и не научившись. Другой интересный момент, что Дарт Вейдер начинает ощущать Люка, даже не смотря на то, что тот еще не использует Силу, чем дальше, тем контакт будет четче. Правда при попытке захватить его на базе случается казус. База была атакована, но все основные герои умудряются смыться. Пока Хан Соло в компании Леи носится по Галактике, пытаясь скрыться от преследования имперских солдат, а также наемников Джаббы, которому бродяга задолжал крупную сумму денег, Люк отправляется на поиски Йоды.

Довольно странное место выбрал «мудрейший», не в плане экологии. Кто знает, какие условия для него были изначально хороши. Там есть места «сосредоточения Темной Силы». Заглядывал ли туда Йода? Но сам вид этого наставника джедаев вызывает сомнения в его душевном здоровье. Одиночество никому не идет на пользу, тем более столь продолжительное. Да и то, что он рассказывает о джедаях, тоже никак не вяжется с событиями прошлого. Это скорее легенда, идеализированный образ. Один показательный диалог:

_— Как отличить Темную Сторону от Светлой?_

_— Когда ты спокоен, тих. Джедай использует свою силу для познания и самозащиты. Не для нападения._

Просто сплошной пацифизм. Если кто из джедаев и следовал этому принципу, так это именно Квай-Гон Джинн. Остальные отличились по полной. И как это соотнести с физической реакцией. Если я правильно поняла принцип взаимодействия с медихлорианами, то состояние транса дает возможность познания, когда колонии этих существ могут общаться между собой и с носителем. Тогда как прилив адреналина активизирует их для активных действий, убыстряя реакцию и физические способности индивидуума. Второе состояние тихим и спокойным не назовешь.

Теперь вернемся к тому самому месту, где «сильна Темная Сила». Что мы там видим? Иллюзию. Люк сражается с Вейдером и убивает его. Только тогда он видит, что у Темного Лорда его собственное лицо. Получается что Сила, уж неясно какая, предупреждает неофита о грядущих открытиях и предостерегает от убийства того, кто окажется ему отцом. Видение можно трактовать по-разному, но так или иначе оно действует на юношу в правильном направлении. Его возможности по мере обучения растут, и способность предвидения становится сильнее. Он видит страдания Леи и Хана, и уже не может слышать, как «Бен» и Йода уговаривают его пожертвовать близкими, цель вам опять же известна. Один из доводов:  _«Изберешь легкий путь, как Вейдер»_. Хотя кто бы сказал, что его путь легок. Но Люк все же отправляется на помощь, отчасти догадываясь, что его ждет ловушка и встреча с Дартом Вейдером. Надо ли говорить, что ясновидение еще одна способность, предаваемая по наследству в данном семействе.

Хан и Лея попадают в «теплые объятия» Лорда Вейдера и его солдат, когда беглецы просят помощи у Лендо. Их и вправду мучают, но они лишь приманка в мышеловке. Хан был заморожен и отправлен в подарок Джаббе, остальных Лендо удается освободить, только поздно: Люк уже прибыл. И тут он получает лучший урок, чем были у него доселе. Вейдер не может сражаться молча, он говорит. Говорит немного, но всегда в точку. И бьет тоже в точку, отрубая кисть противника с мечом. Между делом он рассказывает правду об их родственных отношениях, которая юношу как обухом бьет по голове. Интересно, почему Темные тут всегда используют правду как оружие, тогда как Светлые все время стараются что-то скрыть?.. Вейдер искушает сына, во многом повторяя слова Палпатина, которые слышал так давно. Но сын оказывается более крепким, он уходит и призывает Лею для помощи. Они улетают, но тут обнаруживается, что связь между отцом и сыном укрепилась настолько, что работает в обе стороны, позволяя читать мысли друг друга. Юноша в смятении, но решает подумать об этом позже. Следующей же его целью становится спасение Хана Соло.

 ** _Вывод:_**  Интересно взглянуть на детей Энакина. Лея даже в большей степени впитала отцовские качества: она импульсивна, своевольна, высокомерна, к тому же упрямая идеалистка, хотя идеалы у нее также благоприобретенные вместе с титулом от приемного отца. И все это усугубляется безрассудством Падмэ. Люк более сдержан, более ответственен, более спокоен, а от дяди научился здоровому прагматизму. Он очень быстро взрослеет и быстро учится. Но, так же как отец, Люк быстро приобретает привязанности и придерживается их. Трудно объяснить его доверие к Оби-Вану, они достаточно мало времени пробыли вместе. Сроки его обучения не поддаются никакому разумному объяснению. То, на что даже у Энакина со всеми его запредельными способностями ушло, по меньшей мере, лет 10-15, Люк осваивает недели за две-три в общей сложности. Начинаешь задумываться насчет того, что из юноши готовили не джедая, а наемника для одной только цели – уничтожение Вейдера и Императора. Следующая часть только подтвердила мои опасения.

**Эпизод шестой. Возвращение джедая.**

Люку и его друзьям удается освободить Хана Соло, при этом покрошив немало членов банды Джаббы. И только после этого Люк возвращается к Йоде, чтобы закончить обучение. Он получает довольно странный ответ:  _«Ты знаешь все, что тебе нужно»._ И за этим же следует заявление, что для того чтобы стать джедаем следует сразиться (и убить) Вейдера. С каких пор правилами вступления в Орден стало убийство, притом отцеубийство? На вопрос, знают ли они, кто на самом деле скрывается под маской Лорда Вейдера, ответ еще более интересен: Йода жалеет, «что ваш поединок состоится теперь, когда ты все знаешь».

Веселенькое дело, похоже, они решили использовать парнишку втемную. На этом Йода умирает, оставляя Люка с неразрешимой морально-этической проблемой. Кажется, это в порядке вещей, верить в пророчества и при этом делать все, чтобы исполнились самые худшие из них. Когда же Люк захотел уличить Бена во лжи, то получил  _«В каком-то смысле я сказал правду. Многие истины зависят от точки зрения»_. Вообще-то, если верить философам, то истина — есть соответствие знания действительности, объективное содержание эмпирического опыта и теоретического познания. И что Истина одна, как и сама действительность, а вот правд, как и взглядов на эту действительность может быть множество. Но оставим философский диспут, так или иначе, джедаи толкают Люка на убийство отца, так что все произошедшее далее – целиком заслуга самого юноши.

Тем временем у повстанцев возникает новая идея: уничтожить Императора на недостроенной еще Звезде Смерти, версия вторая. Странно, что первую Империя строила лет 20, вторую от силы год. Но, так или иначе, способ уничтожения прежний: выкраденные схемы, поиск уязвимого места и молниеносная атака. Одна проблема - генератор силового щита размещен на планете, а значит, нужна команда, чтобы уничтожить и его. Туда отправляются Хан, Лея и их обычная команда, и к ним же присоединяется Люк. Почти сразу же обнаруживается, что идея не слишком хорошая: Дарт Вейдер чувствует его, тем самым над группой нависает угроза уничтожения, а их миссия перестает быть секретной. На их счастье, на планете обитает забавный народец – эвоки. Ребята по сути примитивные, но это не помешало им разделаться с огромным количеством штурмовиков. Клоны в свое время действовали эффективнее.

Люк же не участвует в битве, выбирая свой путь. Он признается Лее в том, что она его сестра и рассказывает ей об их общем отце. На этом он сваливает к отцу в надежде, что ему удастся разбудить в том добрые чувства. И оказывается, что кровные узы разорвать очень сложно, даже Императору. Странно, но такой умный политик и психолог, каким он представал в первой части, превратился в свою жалкую пародию в конце. Старые фокусы, которые сработали с Энакином, тут не прошли. А ошибка в реакции отца повлекла за собой смерть Императора.

 ** _Выводы:_**   _Первый вывод_  уже был высказан — вряд ли победа демократии последовала с гибелью Императора. Утопия, хотя и привлекательная для таких лентяев, как мы.

 _Второй вывод:_ об Энакине. Пророчество гласило, что должен придти тот, кто уравновесит обе стороны Силы для мира. Если вспомнить, чем дело кончилось, то Энакин выполнил свое предназначение. Прежде чем, уравновешивать мир, нужно найти равновесие в самом себе. А это возможно, только когда весы качнутся в обе стороны. Чтобы что-то уравновесить, нужно познать. Он сделал это.

 _И третий:_   Венец всего – Люк. Я не знаю, как и чему он будет учить других и будут ли они вообще. За прошедшие примерно лет двадцать о людях с Силой, кажется, ничего не было слышно, иначе не возлагались бы такие надежды на Люка и Лею. Но Люк, можно сказать, больше человек, чем его отец, на три четверти. Так что, вот он — венец селекционной работы. Он более уравновешен, чем Энакин, и это закономерно. Но с другой стороны, в его жизни не было еще ярких чувств, а нам не рассказывается, что случилось с миром, когда этот последний джедай с такой наследственностью влюбится.

 **Заключение:**  Обе эти трилогии хоть и связаны общими героями и единой Вселенной, но они слишком разные. Вторая, каноническая, — сказка, предназначенная для идеалистов, склонных к эзотерике. Герои архитипичны, Сила — мистическое и необъяснимое понятие.

Первая – более жесткая, менее однозначная, с попыткой придать научности миру, во многом — пособие по политиканству и, самое интересное, как показала практика, самая спорная с морально-этической точки зрения. Вам выбирать, на чем останавливаться. Все вышесказанное — исключительно мое видение мира.

PS: Как следует из текста, писалось это все на фоне баталий после выхода на экраны 3-его эпизода. Я тогда попыталась обосновать для себя все, как я это увидела. Насчет последний трилогии и ее вбоквелов писать не хочется, так как отчасти все мои подозрения подтвердились.

**Author's Note:**

> Май 2005 г.


End file.
